Tarnum
Tarnum - Nieśmiertelny Bohater. Barbarzyńca, który stanął do walki z Bracaduun i podbił to państwo zakładając II Imperium Barbarzyńców. Po swojej śmierci z ręki Riona Gryphonhearta został uznany przez Przodków za niegodnego przekroczenia bram raju i ponownie zesłany na ziemię, by odpokutować dawne grzechy. Przodkowie zlecili mu wiele zadań mających na celu ratowanie świata. Tarnum występuje we wszystkich ośmiu częściach Heroes Chronicles. W ośmiu częściach tej serii wciela się w sześć różnych klas. Jest jedną z najlepiej opisanych postaci świata Might and Magic - liczne teksty w kampaniach pozwalają na dobre poznanie jego zmiennego charakteru. Rodzina Tarnum urodził się w II wieku po Ciszy w jednej z barbarzyńskich wiosek na zachodnim wybrzeżu Antagarichu na terenach późniejszego Krewlodu. Za czasów jego młodości tereny te były podporządkowane potężnemu rządzonemu przez królów-magów Imperium Bracaduun. Tarnum miał dwie starsze siostry, które jednak zostały oddane czarownikom, ponieważ jego rodzina bardzo potrzebowała syna, a prawo Bracaduun zabraniało barbarzyńcom posiadania więcej niż jednego dziecka. Jedna z jego sióstr imieniem Anada żyła w Bracaduun na ziemiach zamieszkiwanych przez barbarzyńskie plemię potomków Jarga i zginęła podczas rzezi, jaką zgotowały jej wiosce wojska brata. Druga z sióstr, nieznana z imienia została żoną Riona Gryphonhearta, który uratował ją z rąk ogrów. Ojciec Tarnuma zmarł w jego obozie w przeddzień zwycięskiej bitwy pod stolicą Bracaduun - Steelhorn. Heroes Chronicles: Warlords of the Wasteland Wiele wieków przed wydarzeniami z Heroes of Might and Magic na kontynencie zwanym Antagarich, Tarnum dowiaduje się od umierającego barda że jego lud, barbarzyńcy, byli kiedyś władcami tego kontynentu. Opowieści o Jargu Zdobywcy zainspirowały Tarnuma do walki o uwolnienie swojego ludu spod jarzma Królów-Magów z cesarstwa Bracaduun. Powołuje Hardaca na swojego doradcę. Choć na początku jest postrzegany jako drobny renegat, czarodzieje z czasem zaczynają traktować go bardziej poważnie. Czarodziej imieniem Kurl uprowadza czterech ostatnich barbarzyńskich bardów i zaczyna grozić Tarnumowi że ich zabije jeżeli się nie podda. Tarnum jednak nie ustępuje, pokonuje czarodzieja i udaje mi się uratować trzech bardów. Potrzebując silniejszej armii podbija lud bagniaków by wzmocnić swoją armię. Wzmocniona armia Tarnuma staje się poważnym konkurentem Bracaduun. Wciąż nie usatysfakcjonowany Tarnum prowadzi swoje wojska na wschód aż na Blanki. Syn Tordaca, Hardac umiera w bitwie o to miejsce. Następnie Tarnum rusza na północ by szukać pomocy u jego rodaków, potomków legendarnego Jarga. Gdy Ci odmawiają pomocy, ten zabija całe plemię w swej wściekłości. Nie oszczędza nawet swojej siostry, której jednak z początku nie poznał. Czarodzieje zabrali ją i jego drugą siostrę, jako że według nich barbarzyńcy mogli mieć tylko jedno dziecko w rodzinie. Tarnum stał się bezlitosnym i okrutnym władcą od którego odwróciły się nawet niektóre wojska. Otruwa wszystkich swoich doradców i rusza zniszczyć to, co zostało z cesarstwa. Pod zamkiem Steelhorn umiera jego ojciec. Tarnum jednak w końcu zdobywa stolicę Bracaduun i zostaje władcą imperium barbarzyńskiego. Kilka lat później młody rycerz Rion Gryphonheart rozpoczyna budowę swojego państwa, Erathii. Wyzywa znienawidzonego przez wielu tyrana Tarnuma na pojedynek i zabija go. Jego dusza staje przed Przodkami, którzy uznają go za niegodnego wejścia do Raju. Zostaje odesłany z powrotem na ziemię wraz z darem nieśmiertelności, gdzie ma wykonywać zadania zlecane przez Przodków. Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld Jakiś czas po śmierci Riona Gryphonhearta, jego dusza zostaje ukradziona z Raju i uwięziona w Podziemiach. Przodkowie wysyłają Tarnuma by pomógł królowej Allison z Erathii w walce z demonami o uratowanie duszy jej ojca. Na pierwszym poziomie Tarnum korzysta z usług Przewoźnika który umożliwia mu zejście na niższy poziom. Allison chciałaby pomóc Tarnumowi w walce, ale ten nie zgadza się z powodu jej niedoświadczenia. Na drugim poziomie Podziemi Tarnum i jego ludzie zostają nawiedzenie przez duchy przeszłości. Z jednego z koszmarów dowiaduje się, że jedna z jego sióstr została uratowana przez Riona przed barbarzyńcami. Została później jego żoną i urodziła jego dziecko. Dowiaduje się, że tym dzieckiem jest Allison. Po walce z nekromantami z trzeciego poziomu Tarnum dowiaduje się, że demonem który uprowadził duszę Riona jest Jorm i że mieszka on na niższych poziomach Podziemi. Deezelisk to potężny demon, który decyduje się pomóc Tarnumowi w zamian za znalezienie artefaktu. Przedmiot ten zwraca utracony wzrok. Po odnalezieniu go Deezelisk ujawnia gdzie dokładnie znajduje się Jorm. W tym czasie jeden z doradców Tarnuma, Mensor, odkrywa pochodzenie Nieśmiertelnego Bohatera, ale decyduje się nie ujawniać go nikomu dowiadując się że Allison jest z nim spokrewniona. Tarnum zabija Jorma i ratuje duszę Riona. Gdy Tarnum zajęty jest walką z Jormem, Deezelisk uprowadza Allison. Nieśmiertelny Bohater zostaje zabity wraz ze swą armią przez wielkie wojska demonów, ale powraca do życia. Dusza Riona wybacza grzechy Tarnuma. Ten, po przegrupowaniu i zbudowaniu większej armii pokonuje Deezeliska i ratuje Allison. Dostaje tytuł Obrońcy Królowej, ale wkrótce potem opuszcza jej zamek przez co królowa już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyła. Heroes Chronicles: Revolt of the Beastmasters Przodkowie tym razem wysyłają Tarnuma by uwolnił lud Bagien spod kontroli Erathii. Ten mianuje gnolla Brellicka na swojego głównego generała a czarownicę Adaminę na doradcę. Trenuje też Drogla, młodego chłopca wychowywanego przez bagienny lud. Wojska pod wodzą Tarnuma pokonują Lorda Onstena i Barona Paglona zanim Szalony Król Gryphonheart zaczyna traktować ich powstanie poważnie. Król wysyła swojego syna Nivena by zdusić rebelię na terenie Barona Ramberta, myśląc że on zginie w boju. Tarnum porywa go i pokazuje co niewolnictwo uczyniło ludowi bagien. Niven przyłącza się do Tarnuma. Lud bagien zmusza Ramberta do ucieczki z jego ziem. Gdy Rambert grozi zabiciem swoich więźniów, w tym Adaminy gdy Tarnum nie uwolni Nivena, ten wysyła go w towarzystwie Brellicka i Drogla. Rambert odkrywa podstęp i udaje mu się zabić Brellicka. Wkrótce jednak sam zostaje zabity przez Drogla. Przed ostatnią bitwą z Królem Tarnum wysyła Nivena po pomoc do Krewlodu. W tym czasie zostaje już uformowane nowe państwo, zwane Tatalią. Wielu z generałów Szalonego Króla opuszcza go i dołącza do Nivena. Droglo odkrywa prawdziwą tożsamość Nieśmiertelnego Bohatera, ale zauważa że nie jest takim tyranem jak w legendach. Tarnum i Szalony Król Gryphonheart w ostatnim pojedynku zadają sobie śmiertelne rany. Jednakże Tarnumowi udaje się uciec zanim pochowano jego ciało. Droglo zostaje nowym królem Tatalii, a Niven Erathii. Heroes Chronicles: Clash of the Dragons Pewnego dnia ze spokojnego królestwa AvLee zaczynają odlatywać smoki. Żyjąc wśród zielonych i złotych smoków przez dwadzieścia lat, postanawia je odnaleźć. Zostawia Adrienne, wiedźmę ognia by opiekowała się małym chłopcem imieniem Waerjak gdy wyruszy w drogę. Kurbon ma zajmować się jego gospodarczym zaopatrzeniem, a druid Aspen ma zostać z polecenia elfów jego doradcą. On wraz z Tarnumem często grywają w szachy, ale Nieśmiertelny Bohater zawsze przegrywał z powodu zbyt agresywnej taktyki. Tarnum rozmawia z Mówcą Smoków o zniknięciu smoków. Dowiaduje się o Mutare, władczyni podziemi która użyła Fiolkę Smoczej Krwii by stać się Królową Smoków i zniewolić wszystkie smoki. Tarnum kradnie tą fiolkę i oddaje ją złotym Matkom Smoków by uzdrowić opętane smoki. W tym czasie uwalnia łowczynię imieniem Valita z demonicznego więzienia. Aspen podejrzewa, że jest ona szpiegiem, lecz Tarnum mu nie wierzy. Tarnum wciąż walczy z Mutare, mimo że ta ma pod kontrolą rdzawe, kryształowe i błękitne smoki. By zdobyć przewagę nad Mutare, Tarnum prosi o pomoc czrodziejskie smoki. Aspenowi udaje się schwytać harpię pełniącą rolę posłańca przynoszącego wieści od tajemniczego szpiega dla Mutare. Ta utrzymuje, że przenosi raporty oznaczone zielono-czarnymi strzałami, których używa Valita. Tarnum wie jednak, że to Kurbon jest zdrajcą, bo to on dostarcza jej te charakterystyczne strzały. Kurbon rani Aspena i ucieka do Nighonu. Aspen wkrótce potem umiera. Wojska Tarnuma zmuszają Mutare do wycofania się wgłąb podziemi. Valita zostaje pojmana przez Kurbona, ale wkrótce potem zostaje uratowana, a Kurbon przed śmiercią wyjawia, że przeciwstawił się królowej ułatwiając uratowanie Vality. Mutare ucieka, ale zostaje niedługo potem zabita przez nieznaną osobę. Tarnum zostaje znów wezwany przez Przodków, choć zawsze będzie pamiętał swój pobyt w Avlee jako najszczęśliwszy okres w swoim życiu. Heroes Chronicles: Masters of the Elements Trwający 10000 lat pokój między Lordami Żywiołów dobiegł końca. Przodkowie wysłali Tarnuma, by powstrzymał ich siły zanim zniszczą świat. Jedynym sposobem by dostać się do wymiarów poszczególnych żywiołów było skorzystanie z portali znajdujących się w ostatnich w świecie Enroth Wrót Żywiołów. Dzięki pomocy Gavina Magnusa Tarnumowi udało się do nich dotrzeć i odkrywszy wrota do Wymiaru Powietrza ruszył na wyprawę w nieznane. Gdy Tarnum wraz z wojskiem dotarł na miejsce, okazało się, że Shalwend - władca powietrza - opuścił swoje królestwo i zniszczył portale powrotne. Tarnum musiał znaleźć inną drogę do macierzystego świata, po drodze szkoląc się w znienawidzonej przez lata magii żywiołów. Gdy dotarł do Wymiaru Wody, okazało się że jego władcy również tam nie ma. W Wymiarze Ziemi Tarnum spotkał Reamusa, który spędził w tym miejscu dwa stulecia nie wiedząc nawet o tym - sam był bowiem przekonany, że było to tylko szesnaście lat. Gdy okazało się, że władca Ziemi również opuścił swój świat, Tarnum odkrył że lordowie wykorzystują różnice czasowe między realnym światem a wymiarami żywiołów by zyskać na czasie. Będąc w Wymiarze Ognia Reamus i Barsolar (kuzyn Gavina i z jego nadania doradca Tarnuma) odkryli istnienie nieznanego dotąd Wymiaru Magii. To właśnie magia łączy wszystkie żywioły, toteż uznali, że jeśli przekonają jego mieszkańców do walki po swojej stronie, zyskają wielką przewagę nad przeciwnikami. Po otrzymaniu pomocy od żywiołaków magii i powrocie do Wymiaru Ognia by uwolnić feniksy, Tarnum i jego armia w końcu powróciła do macierzystego świata. Minęło trzydzieści lat odkąd Tarnum wyruszył w podróż. Król Gavin Magnus przybył do jego obozowiska i odbył z nim ważną rozmowę. Tarnum dowiedział się wówczas, że przed wiekami - podczas bitwy pod Steelhorn - jeden z behemotów zabił Magnusa, ale ten jakimś cudem przeżył swoją śmierć. Okazał się nieśmiertelny, a po latach został się władcą Bracady. Gdy lordowie żywiołów zostali pokonani, Tarnum odesłał swoje żywiołaki do ich rodzinnych wymiarów. Oznajmił, że już nigdy nie zaatakują tego świata i na koniec z pomocą żywiołaków magii usunął wszelkie ślady po tej wojnie. Następnie ponownie zostaje barbarzyńcą czekając na kolejne polecenia Przodków. Heroes Chronicles: The World Tree Pewnego dnia Tarnum słyszy krzyk w swojej głowie. To Przodkowie wzywają go by uratował Drzewo Życia. Podróżuje setki mil na północny wschód by przyłączyć się do barbarzyńców ochraniających to miejsce. Ostatnio nekromanci przybyli do jaskiń, więc Tarnum uważa że Przodkowie wysłali go by się ich pozbył. Dowiaduje się od tamtejszych szamanów że Drzewo Życia daje życie wszelkim istotom. Jednakże wciąż nie wie gdzie, ani czym to drzewo jest. Nieco później odkrywa obecność barbarzyńskiego plemienia współpracującego z nekromantami. Ich wodzem jest Vorr, jeden z Przodków który stał się barbarzyńskim bogiem. Tarnum docera do jaskiń, które leżą najprawdopodobniej blisko Drzewa. Uważa też, że jeżeli przekona barbarzyńców by opuścili Vorra, ten straci swą moc. Przywódca barbarzyńców, Targor, wzoruje się na Tyranie, jednym z władców barbarzyńców, którym był Tarnum. Udaje mu się otworzyć oczy królowi i pokazać jakim okrucieństwom się dopuszczał. Elficki druid Nilidon informuje Tarnuma, że tunele którymi już tyle czasu podróżuje są tak naprawdę korzeniami Drzewa. Nawrócony Targor opuszcza Vorra, co przypłaca życiem. Vorr ucieka, a Tarnum zajmuje się niedobitkami nekromantów wciąż grasującymi w korzeniach Drzewa. Wiedząc że Drzewo Życia wkrótce się zregeneruje, wyrusza w poszukiwaniu oszalałego Przodka. Heroes Chronicles: The Fiery Moon Tarnum kontynuuje swoją podróż w poszukiwaniu Vorra i porwanych Przodków. W swojej podróży napotyka chowańca imieniem Skizzik który zdezerterował z armii Vorra. Informuje go, że Przodkowie znajdują się na Ognistym Księżycu na który można się dostać tylko poprzez Iskrzący Most. Tarnumowi udaje się dostać na Księżyc i uwolnić Przodków. Dają mu sok z Drzewa Życia, który może uleczyć Vorra. Po przegranej bitwie, gdzie ginie prawie cała jego armia, postanawia zabić Vorra. Przodkowie przekonują go do odwołania tego zamiaru, bo spowodowałby on śmierć zarówno Przodków jak i Tarnuma. Udaje mu się w końcu pokonać szalonego Przodka i uzdrowić go. Heroes Chronicles: The Sword of Frost Gelu, po zdobyciu Miecza Armageddonu wyrusza zdobyć Miecz Mrozu. Tarnum, słysząc o starożytnej przpowiedni mówiącej o zniszczeniu świata gdy miecze się spotkają, wyrusza go powstrzymać. Po śmierci Mutare udaje mu się zdobyć kontrolę nad bestiami Podziemi, jedynymi które chcą walczyć z Gelu. Tarnum będąc wśród tych stworzeń staje się nieco bardziej okrutny, jak kiedyś. Miecz Mrozu ukryty jest na wyspie Vori. Elfy tam mieszkające sprzyjają Gelu. W międzyczasie walczy z zabójcami we własnej armii. Gdy meduzy chcą przejąć władzę, Tarnum powołuje trzech Obserwatorów na swoich doradców, którzy skutecznie rozprawiają się z meduzami. Kija, trzecia żona Kilgora również ściga Gelu. Chce ukraść miecz od niego i dać go jej mężowi przez co to jej syn będzie następcą tronu Krewlod. Tarnum decyduje się na pozyskanie do swojej armii potężnych niebieskich smoków. Tarnum porywa przyjaciela Gelu, Ufretina. Chce by zrozumiał jego motywy i pomógł mu w powstrzymaniu pół-elfa. Ufretin porywa Kiję i dziesiątkuje jej armię. Gelu jednak zbliża się do miasta Volee, gdzie trzymany jest miecz. Gdy Tarnum dociera do miasta przed Gelu, odkrywa że Miecz Mrozu został ukradziony przez Kiję, która uciekła z więzienia kilka tygodni wcześniej. Jakiś czas później następuje Rozliczenie, po którym Tarnum wraz z Waerjakiem i Przodkami udaje się na nowy świat, Axeoth. Heroes of Might and Magic IV "Wiem że tego nie pojmujesz Waerjaku, ale z czasem zrozumiesz. Tak, jesteśmy barbarzyńcami. Tak, jesteśmy urodzonymi wojownikami. Ale wojownik nie jest zabójcą. Jest obrońcą! Musisz szanować życie, a także darzyć szacunkiem zdolność jego odbierania. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, będziesz zwykłym mordercą!" Tarnum pojawił się tutaj jako mentor i przybrany ojciec młodego Barbarzyńcy Waerjaka w kampani Chwała Dni Minionych. Przygarnął on młodego chłopca i uczył go jak żyć już na Enroth, ale ich relacje pogłębiły się od czasu Rozliczenia. Był dobrym nauczycielem, wspierając swojego wychowanka. W głębi ducha czuł że Waerjak ma szansę stać się nowym królem barbarzyńców. Nie takim jak Kilgor, ale wojownikiem szanującym życie i nie działającym jedynie pod wpływem żądzy krwi. Ukrywał swą nieśmiertelność przed chłopcem, ale fakt ów wydał się, kiedy Tarnum został zrzucony w przepaść przez Vogla Karkołamacza. Pojawił się potem przy nim i pomógł Waerjakowi pokonać ostatniego przeciwnika na drodze do tronu. en:Tarnum ru:Тарнум Kategoria:Kluczowe postacie fabuły